Waiting for you
by meme12
Summary: Mihawk loves Zorro but Zorro loves Luffy. Mihawk lets Zorro leave with a silently broken heart. What happens when the male washes up on the shores of his island several years later. Will he have his happy ending? Read on! Contains yaoi. Slight AU
1. Love hurts

**Waiting for you**

Hi there, meme12 here! This is my first One Piece fanfic. I apologized if any details are off since I have totally lost track of the show and everything so…ha…

One Piece yaoi

Warning: OOC

Zoro x Luffy, Zoro x Mihawk

Mihawk Hawk eyes fell in love with Zoro. But Zoro's heart is with another and he allows the male to leave after training under him for 2 years with a grieving heart and an unspoken confession. What he never expected was the male to wash up near the shore of his island once more a few years later with an infant and a close to death Luffy. Mihawk is soon faced with the fact of the possibility of having his heart broken once more when Zoro begs him to save his lover. Will he have his happy ending or will he fade away into the darkness of his despair…?

* * *

**First chapter: Love hurts**

He never expected to fall in love with that stubborn male. He never knew love can hurt so much… Looking up from the glass of wine; golden eyes trailed onto the night sky where the moon hung clear. Tomorrow morning…yes, tomorrow morning Zoro will leave this island and go rejoin his pirate crew…the straw hat lot… This shouldn't create such sadness for the male except that for the 2 years that Zoro lived here; Mihawk had fallen in love with him. Yes, he the greatest (scariest) swordsman in the world has fallen in love with his one and only student Roronoa Zoro.

When has this feeling started…he wasn't sure himself. Was it the first time when he had fought the male or his stubborn attitude when he forced the male to train him. Gold eyes slip close as he once again remembers the times that Zoro would try to get him to train him.

* * *

Flashback

"_Train me old man!"Mihawk had looked up in disinterest at the green haired male with bandages all over him and Perona was floating behind him with her eyes rolling. "Don't waste my hard work idiot now get into bed!" "Shut up woman!" "Why you…" The girl exclaimed and was about to retort when the older male cut through. "I won't train you if you're not in the proper condition." Zoro looked at the man defiantly. "I'm fine!" Not with the number of bandages you're not."Zoro growled but Mihawk had already went back to read his papers leaving a very fuming marimo head idiot on the verge of exploding._

"_The idiot's gone!" The spirit controller screeched while Mihawk stared impassively at her. "I can't find him anywhere!" "Have you tried the bathroom?" "YOU THINK I HAVEN'T YOU IDIOTIC SWORDMAN!" Mihawk winced inwardly at the high decibel screech but his head immediately processed the possible places where the swordsman could be and he immediately stood up as a loud roar outside confirmed his suspicions. Running past Perona and out of the castle; he came face to face with an evenly more critically injured Zoro and one of the wild creatures that roamed the forest of his home. Zoro growled and lunges at the creature that raised his fist to knock the green haired swordsman. Zoro would have been a Zoro pancake if Hawk-eye had not interfered by pulling out his sword and landing a fatal blow to the creature. "What are you doing!" Mihawk hissed while a half-dead Zoro blearily looked at him. "T…T…Train…ing…"Zoro passed out at this point leaving a very pissed off but slightly worried Hawk-Eyes. _

"_Why aren't you training me yet?" Mihawk glanced at Zoro who was glaring at him. Indeed, the male has recovered very well from his little escapade and could well face the entire Marines at the ends of the world and back again. "I don't see the need to." "Don't #&$*with me."Zoro growled and had marched up to the male; slapped the newspapers out from his hands and pressed close to the male with both hands on either side of the arm-rests. "Better train me now old man. Or I will beat you into doing that."Mihawk was slightly surprised by the sudden intrusion of privacy. Gold met grey orbs and Mihawk couldn't help but feel a slight tug at his heart as he studied the features of the green-haired male. Eventually, he smirked. "What's so funny asshole?" "Alright then…I will see how long you last. We start at dawn tomorrow. Don't be late." Zoro immediately backed off as Mihawk stood to leave while Zoro celebrated._

Flashback end

* * *

Mihawk opens his eyes as the memories slowly faded into oblivion. He had gradually fallen in love with Zoro during the 2 years of training and he desperately wanted to confess his feelings to the green hair male but he resisted. The male looked into the glass of crimson wine as he recalled the reason why he decided not to confess.

* * *

A year ago (Flashback)

_Zoro was busy practicing his cuts and the older male watched. Mihawk could see determination and within it and underlying sense of worry and desperateness in the green-haired swordsman's eyes. Eventually, Zoro's cuts became messy and imbalanced. "Stop." Zoro looked at his teacher while panting harshly. "You're cuts were getting messy. You're distracted." Zoro growled in frustration and dropped his swords. "I…I have to get stronger faster. I need to meet up with the others especially Luffy…" Zoro's voice trailed off as he addressed the straw-hat captain with a distinct worry and what Hawk-Eye could hear as pining affection. _

_Mihawk couldn't help but feel a nagging mindset that the straw-hat captain and Zoro shared a bond that was more than friendship. "Why are you anxious to be reunited with them so quickly?" Mihawk questioned and noticed how Zoro seemed to clench his fist tighter than usual at that note. "I…made a promise to be by his side…no matter what happens…" Mihawk's heart seemed to stop as Zoro made his statement. "You mean…Monkey D Luffy." Zoro nods with a slight blush on his face while Mihawk just close his eyes and produces a nod of understanding. With that nod; his heart was crushed silently…unbeknown to the green-haired swordsman. _

Flashback end

* * *

As the memory faded; Mihawk's heart ached and the male wills it away. He had not felt a pain this deep ever since his first love ended badly and honestly…the pain was worst now since this love was probably never going to blossom in this time... The black-hair male sigh and looked at the moon with a small sad smile. All he could do; was to send off his pupil/crush tomorrow with his trademark smirk and the promise for the male to come back and defeat himtake the 'No 1 swordsman' title from him. But for now…he decided to let himself be vulnerable and be a simple man with a broken heart…

**To be continued**

* * *

and Sorry for the melancholy note there…Mihawk will be a little if not completely OOC. I picture Mihawk as a man of few words so he might keep more of his feelings to himself than to say it.


	2. Letting go was never easy

**Waiting for you**

One Piece yaoi

Luffy x Zoro, eventual Mihawk x Zoro

**Letting go was never easy**

Previously: Mihawk is broken hearted over the fact that he can never have Zoro and silently swallows his pain before the coming dawn.

* * *

Golden eyes blink open and automatically Mihawk sat up; ignoring the creak in his neck due to the uncomfortable position that he had been sleeping in. Looking around; he had realized that he had dozed off at the windowsill of his bedroom. Looking out of the window; the sky was still dark but it did not fool the veteran swordsman one bit as he knew dawn was breaking and his only crush…no student will be leaving. He gets up; ignoring the cracks of his bones and goes to take a quick shower and then prepares the last breakfast for his student.

It didn't take long before he heard the familiar bickering of Zoro and Perona heading into the dining room as he made the breakfast. "Admit it baka! You're gonna miss me!" "Right…" Perona pouted as Zoro grinned smugly at her; he was in great spirits not saying that he was grumpy here all the time but said swordsman is just happier that he could finally leave. "Fine, I will just go make a fine farewell breakfast!" "Hell no! You're cooking sucks!" "How rude I've improved…" Perona was cut off and her jaw dropped leading to Zoro turning his head to see what she's seeing and he's mouth dropped when he saw Mihawk coming out of the kitchen with plates of breakfast.

Noticing the stares; he looked at the 2 jaw-dropped individuals. "Close your mouths and eat before the flies get in." Snapping back to normal; the green-haired swordsman and the ghost girl dived into their seats and stared at the breakfast spread consisting of bacons; pancakes; eggs both scrambled and fried; toasts; cold meats; salads and different kinds of juices. Both individuals blinked at the meal while Mihawk calmly starts on his. "OMG I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD COOK!" Perona screamed causing Zoro to wince inwardly. He may be used to the girl's scream but doing that very early in the morning is not a very good idea.

Perona immediately starts eating followed by Zoro who was surprised at how good the food was and Perona was showering praises while she ate. "What's the deal?" Zoro questions the older male as he starts chomping down on the large spread of food. "I wouldn't want to be embarrassed by my own student if he would faint and collapse on the street without being properly fed." Zoro scowls while Mihawk hid his grin behind his drink but deep inside his heart ached as he plays the final act before his student leaves. Being fully fed; the trio exits the castle and heads towards the coast whereby a small boat was waiting. At that point; Perona was already on the verge of tears while her ghost friends surround her in order to provide comfort.

"It's small." "You're not bringing much except for yourself and your swords." Zoro growled in embarrassment as he realizes his mistakes before turning to face Perona who was already misty eyed. "It's not like I'm going forever you know." "Y-You I-Idiot! I was-sniff-holding-sniff-back…WAHHHHHHHH!" The ghost princess bursts into tears similar to the standard of a water fall causing Zoro to sweat-dropped. He may be a swordsman but comforting girls was not a specialty. "J-Just re-remember to come back!" Perona wailed and Zoro couldn't help but grin. "Yeah I will… I will be stronger and I will defeat you after everything!" He stated to Mihawk who just stared at him impassively before throwing a bag at him.

"What's the deal!" "Rations so that you won't die of starvation and embarrass my name. I look forward to your challenge." Zoro hmph and throws the bag onto the small boat and jumps into it. "You better train hard Hawk-Eye. I will rip your head off." Mihawk smirked and Zoro rows the boat away without turning back. As the boat leaves the island; Perona wailed even louder and started shouting threats of 'come-back-alive if-not' while Mihawk's heart seemed to drop as Zoro went further and further away from the shore. Even when the boat was too far to be seen, Mihawk and Perona lingered.

Eventually, the once trio left duo returned to the castle which all of a sudden became too quiet for the ears. Perona was actually quiet for once and had not bothered the best swordsman in the world as she floated off to a dark corner to languish. Mihawk had unknowingly wondered into the library and sank into the sofa. Looking at the book shelves; he faintly remembers that Zoro had slept in this space and occupied it for the past 2 years. He couldn't help but lie down on the sofa and tried to get some of the warmth that the swordsman could have left behind the previous night. Unconsciously, he begins to sniff the fabric and his heart ached once more at the thought of the man that he loved was no longer going to be here and if they met he will have to kill him.

Eventually, he dozed off on the sofa and didn't wake up until the late evening where he was awoken by Perona who had actually cooked dinner (by her own free will). The duo ate silently and Perona goes off to emo in another corner of the castle; leaving Mihawk to wash up. Mihawk washed up, showered before heading to his bedroom. Closing the door; he slipped under the bed covers and suddenly felt very alone. The bed suddenly seemed too large for the swordsman and silently tears trickled down from his golden eyes as the heartache got too much to bear. Letting go had never been easy, even if you had train your heart to be like stone.

**To be continued**


	3. Time heals paindoesn't it?

**Waiting for you**

Once Piece yaoi

Zoro x Luffy, Zoro x Mihawk

**Previously**

Zoro leaves and Mihawk is left heartbroken

Time heals pain…doesn't it…?

* * *

Life went by on Kuraigana Island in the castle own by none other than Hawk-Eye Mihawk but there were certain changes that occurred that would have leave Shanks pretty much jaw-dropping. Perona improved in her cooking which was surprising to Mihawk and the only response he got from the floating girl was: "I will show that green head idiot that I can cook! Then I will shove it down his throat! Fufufufufu." Despite the evil laughter behind the tone of voice; that was a hint of lingering that Mihawk understood. Perona felt lonely since Zoro wasn't there to aggravate her and she didn't dare to aggravate him so she could only make do with passing her time by improving her cooking skills.

Mihawk himself had also made some startling changes. For starters; he had expanded the inner rooms of the castle and had added 2 new bedrooms. Perona celebrated since she now had a comfortable bed to sleep in but she did wonder why Mihawk added the new bedroom for but of course she left the thought there as she didn't want to be under the knife or sword in this case of this world's best swordsman. Mihawk eventually started helping out with the housework which was a shock to Perona as the swordsman usually will slack in the corner either by reading, drinking wine or training/cleaning his sword.

He had also become more approachable albeit still a man of few words. Perona could at least have a decent conversation but she was never able to understand the man's thinking or what he is feeling. Through the daily newspaper; Mihawk knew that Zoro had successfully reunited with his crew and well made a bigger mess for the Marine headquarters (not that he cared) along with the fact that he had to leave the island several times to get screamed at for not showing up to help during the destruction.

But the picture that hurt him the most was the photo where the swordsman and the straw-hat captain were caught in a lip-lock after the destruction of the headquarters. A sharp pang rang through his heart like a violin string suddenly snapping in half and he couldn't help but throw the paper at a wall startling Perona. "Hey what was that for!" Perona's shout startled the swordsman from his reverie and he mentally scolded himself for letting out his emotions. Perona grew worried when the swordsman didn't respond as he went to pick up the papers; smoothen it out before placing it on the coffee table and left.

Perona looked at the master swordsman strangely before taking a look at the newspaper. She jaw-dropped at the picture but the realization soon sunk in and she look in the direction where the swordsman had left with concern. Mihawk walked past his bedroom and down the corridor and stopped in front of a seemingly bare wall. Pressing a brick; the bricks begin shifting and formed a secret entrance. The male swiftly entered and pulled a lever on the wall which closed the secret entrance behind him. The room was dark but eventually the room became visible as a fireplace automatically came to life. The room had a couch, a flickering fireplace at the wall and a large cloth-covered object in the centre of the room. Mihawk removed the cloth to reveal a large black grand piano. He trailed his fingers over the cover of the piano; bittersweet memories engulfed him as he gazed at the piano. Slowly he sat down and opened the piano cover which revealed black and white keys.

He grazed the piano keys before starting on a soft melancholy tune that echoed and vibrated in the room. He was glad that he had made the room sound-proof so that it will never be found. As the tune went on, Mihawk locked the love he had for Zoro deep inside. After all…time heals all pain…doesn't it…?

* * *

**To be continued**


	4. Expect the Unexpected

Waiting for you

One Piece yaoi

Zorro x Luffy, Zorro x Luffy

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and their characters

Previously: Constant reminders of a love unable to be forgotten haunts Mihawk and he tries his best to put it behind.

* * *

**Expect the Unexpected**

1 year later

The Marines gear up to go against the Straw hat pirates. Straw hat pirates are gathering their forces.

* * *

2 years later

The battle is underway, Straw hats are wining and the Marines are losing.

* * *

3 years later

Straw hats have won and escaped. Heading towards the destination where the Grand treasure is hidden.

* * *

4 years later

Monkey D. Luffy officially Pirate king but somehow he and his gang has disappeared.

* * *

5 years later

No news on the straw hats, it is as if they have vanished from the face of the earth. Marines are investigating.

* * *

6 years

Still no news

* * *

7 years

Marines have considered them officially dead.

* * *

The years passed by quickly and soon 7 years have passed since the Straw hat group's daring & successful attempt. Mihawk had spent most of his time at sea at that period of time under the orders to find the Straw hat crew but the order was soon revoked and Mihawk spent more time in his castle. The strongest swordsman in the world now spent his time training, reading, gardening (realized that he had green fingers and stuck to it) or doing any chores that was required. Perona was now more lady-like but she still had her screaming moments that cause Mihawk to have migraines at certain occasions but she had grown to be like a little sister to him and so he tolerated her behaviour.

At a grand age of 50, Mihawk looked nothing like it. Maybe it was due to the sword man having shaved his mustache and beard off (Perona had a near heart attack when she saw him do that) and growing out his hair so that it was now over his shoulders and tied in a loose ponytail. Then again, Mihawk was ageing quite gracefully for his age. He barely had any wrinkles except for the crow feet which were not seen able unless you look real close. Strangely enough, his hair was still black but then again Mihawk figured that there will be grey hairs the following year or if he looked hard enough.

Currently, the male was gazing at the flowers that he had been growing. The flowers were growing strong and his mind wonders unexpectedly to his locked away past…

"_Mihawk aren't the flowers beautiful?" A soft smile followed by a hand cupping the blossoms. "Do you know all flowers have meaning?" "Not really…" Another smile… "Do you know what this flower means…? It means…" _

Gold eyes close shut before re-opening them as he gaze at the red flowers that fluttered in the breeze. Swiftly, he turns away, closing the door of the green house behind him. As he headed back, he gazed out to the sea from the cliff. It has been 7 years since he had last heard from Zorro and from the big fiasco; he would not be surprise as to see that the Straw Hat crew would want to hide their tracks. "To the extent that they can't be found…" The male murmured as he gazed at the setting sun. The gold eyes soon focused onto the beach below and his eyes widened when he saw the wreckage of a small boat on the beach. Gold eyes focused a little more and the swordsman finds himself running when he makes out 2 human figures lying at the sea edge; the waves splashing around them.

Mihawk jumped; two at a time down the hill leading to the beach and soon felt his heart stopped when he closed in and saw green hair coming into view. The male instantly kneel down to check the male's pulse before turning the male over with trembling hands. Gold eyes widened as he instantly recognized the face before him as none other than Roronoa Zorro. "But how…?" Mihawk murmured but soon snapped out from his stupor when he heard the cries of an infant. Looking up, he noticed a small bundle hidden protectively in the arms of the second unconscious male. Mihawk strode over and turns over the unconscious male.

Gold eyes widen as he realizes that it was Monkey D-Luffy in the flash but the main key of his shock was the bundle in his arms. An infant with green hair was wailing his lungs out among the blankets in the protective hold of the unconscious pirate. Mihawk was speechless as he knelt down and tried to pry the crying infant out from Luffy's protective hold. "The child will die like this if he's exposed to anymore sea water…" Eventually, Mihawk successfully pried the infant and dried him to the best of his abilities before taking off his shirt to re-wrap the infant in it.

The black hair male than set to work in figuring out how to carry the other two males back to the castle and hopefully; he would get the story of what had happened to Zorro for those past seven years.

**To be continued**


	5. Dramatic reunion much?

Dramatic reunion

Meme12 here and before you summon your sharp knives, pitchforks or flaming arrows whatever; I sincerely apologize for not updating for so long especially on this story (Bowing on knees). I was caught up with the real world aka school. In addition I'm somewhere else in the world for 3 months and it took a while to get the internet up. But I really apologize for making you guys wait and I hope you will enjoy the following chapter despite its length.

Pairing: Initial Luffy x Zorro, eventual Zorro x Mihawk

Previously

Mihawk finds Zorro and Luffy washed up on shore with an infant.

* * *

"Where is that man!? I swear that once I get a hold on him…" Perona growled in annoyance as she paced to and fro in the castle. It was a routine for the ghost girl that Mihawk will disappear into the greenhouses to take care of the plants and then return to the palace to have dinner. "What does he have to do there that needs to take 3 hours!?" Perona exclaims while her ghosts surround her in attempts to calm her down. "I swear to god once I get a hold of that idiot I will…" Perona's rant was cut short by the sound of the castle door being pushed open. "Where have you been you idiotic…?" The girl stop short of her ranting as her jaw slackens at the scene before her. "Perona, it would be best if you close your mouth and come over to help me now." The pink hair girl needn't be told twice as she conjures several ghosts to help Mihawk with a long lost swordsman, a certain rubber man and an infant.

Silence resume as Perona finds herself gazing at the green-haired swordsman who she had been wishing to come back now lying on the bed unconscious. On the other bed; Luffy laid there as well however he seemed to be in a much worse condition as compared to Zorro. "…What on earth…happen to them…? And that baby is it…?" Mihawk says nothing as he gazed at the infant in his arms silently before gazing back at the unconscious green haired swordsman and the black haired captain of the Straw hat gang. "We will know when they have awoken." Mihawk states as he handed the infant over to Perona. "H-Hey wait a sec where're you going!?" "To call a doctor, that fever isn't going to cure itself and Monkey D Luffy looks like hell warmed over him."

Perona turn to look at Luffy and was shock at the paleness of the pirate. Immediately; she drove her body to work in getting the supplies to bring down the fever while her ghostly friends helped in keeping the infant occupied. As the pink hair girl rushed out; she fails to notice the green hair swordsman struggling in his sleep, the grip on the blankets tightening by the seconds.

* * *

**Zorro's dream**

_The flames…they were everywhere… Screams were everywhere and the green haired samurai desperately tried to find his lover among the flames. "Luffy! Luffy, where are you!?" The swordsman desperately ran through the flames, braving the heat to find his lover and his new-born son. The swordsman ran into a clearing and was relieved to see a familiar figure, standing there motionlessly with his back facing him. "Luffy, we have to get out of here and put out the fire. Where's Ryu?" Luffy remained motionless and Zorro's worry and agitation soared. "Damn it Luffy-splash!" Zorro paused midway at the sound and looks down. His eyes widened when he sees the red blood pooling on the ground. The source of the blood were from familiar forms, his nakama…all lying in their pool of blood; lifeless eyes staring unblinkingly at Zorro. The swordsman's eyes widened as Luffy turned to face him; an unrecognizable maniac grin on his face. "Zorro, die."_

**Dream end**

* * *

"NO!" The green haired swordsman screamed as he sat up in the bed that he had been lying in. Cold sweat dripped off his brow as the male panted. Immediately he looked around; realizing that he was in a completely unfamiliar yet familiar place. "Where the hell am I…? Shit Luffy!" The green hair male concern was soothe as he turns to find his lover laid in another bed close but the relief was short-lived when he couldn't see his son. "Ryu… Ryu!" Zorro bellowed and reaches for his sword only to find his swords taken away from him. Soon, the swordsman heard the sound of running footsteps and immediately grabbed the nearest thing he could find (a table lamp) for defence. It will have to do, until he can find another doctor who can cure Luffy and to protect his son; he will do anything to ensure their survival.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hearing the loud uproar, Perona had immediately dropped all the items that she had been carrying and dashed to the room. She had barely flung open the door only to find a table lamp heading straight at her face. "What the… Zorro!? What are you doing you idiot!?" The question had barely left the pink-haired girl's mouth and the girl finds herself once again dodging the pathway of the lamp and finds a fist heading in her direction. Perona squeaked and barely dodge the punch aiming at her face. "Damn it you green head idiot what is wrong with you!?" Perona shouted and flinched when she looked at Zorro. The male had pure rage and desperation in his eyes; looking so much like a tiger trapped in a cage with nowhere to go. "Z-Zorro…?" Perona stammered while the male growls and charges towards her.

"I didn't want to this… Negative ghosts!" The ghost immediately passes through Zorro and the male falls to the ground simultaneously. "I'm so useless…" "Take that crazy idiot. This will teach you to mess around with me." Perona brags happily when she realizes that Zorro was murmuring. "I'm so useless… I can't even save Luffy… I couldn't even save my nakama…" Perona didn't know what to say as she heard the words emerging from the swordsman's mouth. She had always known that the swordsman had his negative moments but he always bounced right back after a while so it was the first time…she had ever heard the male sounding so broken before… Shaking her head out from her thoughts, she immediately summons some ghosts to help her tuck Zorro back into bed. "…What on earth happened to you Zorro…?"

"Yes, I know… No I am not joking. Just get here as soon as possible…" Mihawk had immediately paused at the faint crash sound that he had heard in the distance but from the noticeable direction of the room he had placed Zorro and Luffy in. "You still there Mihawk?" "…Yeah, just get here as fast as you can." Without waiting for a reply, Mihawk hung up and dashed up to the room, dread and worry swirling in his gut along with guilt for leaving Perona alone with the two males who may be not in their right mind due to them just regaining consciousness. The black hair male dashes in only to find, Perona unharmed and her ghosts tucking Zorro in bed, the broken lampshade on the floor.

"Are you hurt?" "I'm fine; it was easy to knock him out anyway… Please tell me that a doctor is on the way." Perona questioned urgently as one of her ghost dabbed a wet cloth on Luffy's burning forehead. "Yeah Keith's on the way." "EH! Why must it be him!?" "Do you want to be arrested for harboring wanted people?" "But they're no longer wanted!" Mihawk rolled his eyes at Perona's naivety. Even if the case has been placed aside; the moment any one of the straw hat crew had shown themselves; the marines will immediately take the chance to take the group down. That was how it worked anyway and knowing the government; they are dying to take the group down.

Running a hand through his hair; Mihawk sighs at Perona's screeching when he notices the missing infant. "Where's the child?" "Here, I don't leave children unattended you know." Perona complained as one of her ghosts showed up with a clean & dried infant swaddled in warm cloth.

"Until we can get him some baby clothes it will have to do for now." Perona commented as she tries to carry the infant only to have the infant wail loudly in her arms. "H-Hey! I'm trying to carry you here brat!" The infant just wailed louder and Mihawk sighs as he takes the infant from her. Instantly the wailing stops and Perona blinked like an owl at the scene before her. "You were holding him wrong plus…your nails scratched him." The pink hair girl immediately glanced down at her manicured nails before proceeding to emo in her little corner muttering about the unfairness of green haired babies and the tragedy of having to give up her beauty for the babies.

Mihawk sighs at the scene before turning back to face the little infant in his arms. Mihawk is no doctor so there was no way that he could determine the baby's age. But the baby did share very similar features to Zorro minus the green hair. The baby who had stopped wailing was now staring at the male who was holding him. Gold eyes gazed into black orbs as the infant seemed to study him before smiling and giggling at the black hair male. At the baby's actions, the gold eyes softened and Mihawk let loose one of his rare smiles as he tickled the infant who giggled some more and grabs hold of his thumb.

The tender moment would have continued if there wasn't a sudden flash and the swordsman glared in the direction of Perona who was holding a camera. "Perona…." "Come on it was a loving moment besides it's also payback for insulting a lady…" "And for blackmail." Perona added as an afterthought as she grins evilly at the thought while Mihawk turned his attention to Zorro. "What happened just now?" "It's not obvious enough!?" Mihawk stared back and Perona resisted the urge to pull her hair out. "Grass head here attacked me. It was like… I don't know… like he had gone totally nuts. I heard him scream and the next thing I know he's trying to throw a lamp into my face."

Mihawk gaze turned from Perona and landed on Zorro who was currently unconscious but it was evident from the frown in his brow that he was having a very non peaceful sleep. Gold eyes softened immediately in worry as Zorro struggled in his sleep and the swordsman felt for the first time helplessness in being unable to relieve the nightmare that plagued the man he loved. "He also…said something." Mihawk immediately turns to Perona who jumps a little at the sudden action but regains her nerve and continues. "He said something of…couldn't protect his nakama and the straw hat idiot…"

Mihawk's eyes widened slightly at the words as he glanced over to the unconscious black hair straw hat captain. The straw hat crew were strong as far as he knew if not the military would have already over taken them. In addition, only the two males had been found. If that was the case, where were the other Straw hat crew members? Knowing the group, they would never move alone especially with their latest addition to their little family. Mihawk continues to ponder deeply when the infant whined before proceeding to chew on the ruffles of his shirt. Perona sniggers but eventually reaches out to pry the infant away from Mihawk. "I'll get something for him to munch on. You just stay here and look after the green head."

Mihawk raised a brow. Although he was glad to be able to meet Zorro once more, the male also felt flustered as he was afraid that he would behave inappropriately and let his feelings out of the bag. "Why not you?" "I just survived from almost being stabbed by a standing lamp. At least if he goes berserk you can knock him out with your superior swordsman skills. I'd deal with a baby any day more than a crazy Zorro. Besides…guys communicate better anyway. Right?" Before Mihawk could comment Perona had long floated out of the door leaving Mihawk with the two unconscious males.

Sighing slightly, Mihawk sits in the chair beside Zorro's bed. Gold eyes trailed over the unconscious male who had suddenly begin to growl in his sleep. His brows furrowed more and his teeth gnashed together as cold sweat dripped down his forehead. Mihawk watched on worriedly, he had no clue on how to comfort someone much less help someone in their unconscious state. As Zorro continues to growl, the pang in his heart grew and the master swordsman stretches out a hand. As the hand reached inches from Zorro's face, the male seemingly snarled in his sleep and Mihawk momentarily retracts his hand.

As Zorro's face contorts in his sleep further, Mihawk felt the increasing desperation arising in his heart as he could only sit here watching over Zorro. "There's no point in being here if I can't help you." Mihawk murmured with renew determination as he places his hand firmly on Zorro's cheek. There was an instant snarl but it soon died down in to a whimper as Mihawk's thumb stroke the skin softly. "Everything is alright now… Just rest... I will stay right here and be here when you open your eyes." The words that tumbled out from his own lips lips surprised the master swordsman himself. The last time he had ever said any sort of emotional words was back in his last relationship.

The corners of the black hair swordsman's mouth tightened at the bittersweet memory but it was quickly pushed aside as the green hair swordsman visibly relaxed at his touch and his words. Mihawk heaves a sigh of relief before proceeding to take the wash cloth from the basin and dab Zorro's forehead tenderly, almost lovingly while the green hair swordsman relaxes under the touches. It was by far the reunion that the black hair swordsman dreamed off but until Zorro awakens and shed light on to their situation; he will remain by the man's side no matter what it takes...

**To be continued**

* * *

I'm not sure whether it turned out great but I supposed you can call this a filler chapter and rest assure I will disclose the secret of what happened to the straw hat gang. With that said, this is meme12 saying sayonara matta O.


End file.
